Reading the Harry Potter books at Hogwarts
by Miranda Rae Lee
Summary: Present and future meet in this humorous story. When Umbridge finds all seven Harry Potter books she demands to read them to expose "Harry's Lies" but when some kids from the Future arrive it really becomes a party. Hope you enjoy please rveiw


Introduction:::~

Dolores Umbridge was sitting down at her desk thinking, How on earth was she supposed to stop Potter from spreading his sick and twisted lies about you-know-who. As she brooded, a light flashed in front of her and suddenly thare they were a pile of books, seven in all with a note in the first one

_Dolores,_

_I know you seek the truth about the Potter boy..these books detail his life from before he started at hogwarts all the way into..well you'll ge thare when you read them..Find your truth and be at peace with yourself._

Umbridge smiled and went waddling off to the headmasters office

"Dumbledore! We must suspend the lessons and read these books." she cried in her stupid girly voice. Dumbledore took the first book and nodded

"Very well, invite the minister why don't you. And I have some guests of my own to invite." Umbridge's face split into a wide smile and she bustled off to make the announcement. Once she'd gone Dumbledore pulled out a time turner and spun it forward a few times..a second later he was gone.

-The future..-

The summer holidays had started and the Burrow's over grown flower bed was occupied with five kids. Lilly Potter, James Potter, Albus Potter and Hugo and Rose Weasley were spending the first week of summer at their grandparents' house. Suddenly they heard a rustle outside the garden gate

"What was that?" Al asked, looking at his siblings and cousins who all shruged. James, the troubelmaker that he was, decided to be the first to go have a look. "James!" Rose called "Be careful!" James looked back at his cousin, rolling his eyes "Don't be such a spoil-sport, Rosie, you sound like Aunt 'Mione sometimes." he replied opening the gate "Look you guys!" he called in a voice that made the other four curious enough to walk over. James smirked and tossed a fake spider into the air twords them. Al, Lilly, and Rose jumped back, but Hugo flat out screamed and fell right down on his butt as he tried to scramble backwards "J-James!" he whimpered "N-not funny you k-know I h-hate spiders!" Lilly smacked her brother on the arm "James Sirius Potter, you know dad told you not to do that to him again!" James opened his mouth to retaliate but they were interupted by little Albus as he pointed to something on the ground "Look!" he said. On the ground their was a note. When Rose picked it up and opened it a time turner fell out. Rose read the note, looking shocked and the others pressed close together to read:

_Hello, _

_I invite you all to be present to learn more about your family..especially your Uncle Fred, seeing as you never had a chance to meet him. Turn the time turner about twenty-one times and you'll be where you need to be.._

_Sicncearly,_

_A friend_

_P.S. Don't tell the people of the past who's kids you are..I figure it'll be more fun to watch them guess when you say your names.._

"Wow!" Hugo cried, "A chance to meet Uncle Fred and learn more about mum, dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I'm so in." the others smiled, if the youngest one was brave enough to go then why not. They all grabbed the chain of the time turner and Rose turned it, carefuly keeping track of the number of times, even with James counting wrongly beside her. Well, she WAS Hermione's daughter after all. After the last turn and another minute...the garden was empty.

-The present-

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville and Luna were all sitting together in the great hall which had been compleatly changed, insted of the usual tables and benches many comforitable couches and chairs had been placed all around. Umbridge was standing in front of them, the expression on her face let them know this could be nothing good "Well, as I said, lessons have been suspended for a school wide reading." she held up the book so that they could see the title 'Harry Potter and the sorcerers stone'. Harry groaned and hid his head under a pillow, the others all started patting his back sympitheticaly. Dumbledore smile plesently as their was a knock on the door. He wen to open it and there stood the minister of magic, accompanied by Percy. The Weasley kids all glared at their brother, and, as Percy took his seat next to fudge at the staff table, Ron hissed "Traitior." and punched a pillow into a more comforitable shape with more force than was needed. Hermione rubed his arm in comfort.

Suddenly thare was chaos. Five kids appeared in the middle of the hall clutching a time turner "Cool!" a young red headed boy cried, looking around "So this is what Hogwarts looks like." a girl, also with red hair, looked to awed to speak. "You get used to it." the oldest boy, black haired with brown eyes, said. Dumbledore's smile widened "I see our guests from the future are here." he said, "Would you kindly introduce yourselves." the oldest boy noded "The name's James, James Sirius Potter." he said "Just finished my second year at Hogwarts and I play chaser on the Gryffindor team." at these words Harry looked up, shocked, his son? But his eyes were on the second boy, he looked exactly like him, "I'm Albus..Albus Potter as you all probably guessed." he smiled shyly, his brilliant green eyes meeting his father's. The smallest girl spoke up "I'm Lilly." said with a smile "Lilly Luna Potter." Luna's dreamy expression changed into a wide smile as she looked at Harry "Thanks for that." she said. Harry was still in shock so he mearly said "No Problem.." Ginny was staring at Harry's three kids..especially his daughter..she had red hair..Weasley hair. And their was only one Weasley daughter. She blushed furiously and looked down. The youngest boy spoke "I'm Hugo, Hugo Weasley." Fred, George and Ron all looked at one another "He's yours!" Ron said at once, pointing at the twins. Hugo had to stiffle his laugh, so did the brown eyed, red haired girl standing beside him "And I'm Rose Weasley, his sister. A ravenclaw." Hermione looked at the girl closely. Those eyes looked VERY familiar. Her eyes? "No way." she mumbled, thinking out loud. That set Rose and Hugo to laughing again though no one from the present could tell why.

Umbridge rolled her eyes "If we're ready I suggest we start reading..." she grumbled. The others all nodded, the future kids settling down with their family. Al hesitated before snuggling up against Harry's legs. James rolled his eyes "Daddy's boy." he mumbled, earining him a smack on the back of the head from Lilly "Be nice." she pouted, her eyes flicked to Ginny, as if she wanted to say something, but she mearly sighed and looked forward again. Meanwhile Harry didn't know what to make of his..son..so he just patted Albus's head a slight smile crossing his face.

Umbridge cleared her throat "hem-hem" everyone from the present rolled their eyes. James crossed his arms across his chest. He wasn't sure he liked this toad very much.. "Chapter one." read Umbridge "The boy who lived." Harry groaned, this was going to be a long long day..


End file.
